Summer Heat
by SenpaisOtaku
Summary: Male!Jesse x Lukas, mature, cute, and please enjoy! If you want more, just say So! (Edit: 2 years later, and I look back at how stupid I was, lol.)
Based off the prompt: Lukas keeps complaining about how hot it is, but then Jesse climbs on top of him, pressing him against the bed, and saying "If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."

Lukas and Jesse have been together for awhile, and nobody suspects anything. (Well, Ruben was pretty smart to figure it out.) But this 'just friends' stuff is gonna stop. All due to that one hot summer night..

"People are calling this the hottest day of the year!" Lukas exclaims to Jesse, as they walked underneath the shadows of the trees.

Agree with him

~ Cling his hand tighter

'It's not that bad..'

Jesse held Lukas's hand tighter, smiling at the one thing Lukas hadn't complained about yet. "In fact, our hands are sweating, just minutes of you holding it. Can I let go for a sec-" "No." Lukas sighed, but gave in smiling.

"You know, Jesse, I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"Our friendship."

'What about it?'

'You're breaking up with me, aren't you?'

-''Don't think too hard.'

"Thinking about our relationship shouldn't be that hard. Don't think too much about it."

Lukas laughed softly, pausing underneath the brush. "It's just.. I want to try a kiss. I mean, I don't mind those little pecks on my cheek, forehead or nose but.. You can say no if you want." Lukas waited.

Say yes

Say no

-Just kiss him

Jesse blushed, only to lean in and kiss him. Lukas was surprised, but kissed back. Jesse let go of Lukas' s hand to put his arms around his shoulders. Lukas moaned softly and kissed him a bit harder.

-Lick his lips

Pull away

Say 'we should stop'

Before Jesse could do an action, Lukas pulled away. "It's really hot out here.. (It didn't help with your sweaty arms around me) but I liked that." Despite being annoyed by Lukas, this kiss was quite nice.

"So does that mean, we can be more than friends?"

Lukas thought, and smiled blushing. "Anything's possible."

The pair walked to town. Not many people were out and about, so it wasn't too crowded. It gave Jesse and Lukas more room to spread out and buy food and other essentials. If they wanted to, ya know. Besides, they were low on carrots for Ruben.

We can stick together

Let's spread out

-Look! A chicken with dots for eyes!

Jesse gestured to a cute Minecraft chicken. "Look at that cute chicken with dots for eyes." "You like any animal Jesse." Lukas laughed, getting some corn and dropping it in the coop. "You have a point."

Jesse went around, talking more to the animals instead of the people. "Well well. If it isn't the animal freak." Jesse turned around angrily.

What's that supposed to mean?

I don't want any trouble.

-Put on a shirt. No one wants to see those!

"Ugh, you're sweating naked upper body is unpleasant to my eyes. Put a shirt on." "What was that now!?" Aiden came right up into Jesse's face, gripping his shirt tightly. Jesse couldn't help but blush. This was the first time he'd seen a guy without his shirt on. Well, anyone for that matter. But he nervously considered his options.

Wait for Lukas

Punch him

-Look! A thingamajig!

Which the best one to distract them. "Look! A titanic!" Aiden turned to look, only to be shoved against the other Ocelot members. Jesse ran for his life, practically.

Lukas saw what happened, and again chewed his team out before running after Jesse.

Jesse was hiding in a blueberry patch, nomming away at the delicious fruit.

"Jesse? Jesse, are you there?" Jesse stepped out of the bush smiling. "Hello!" Lukas jumped back a bit. "Hey!" Jesse laughed, hugging Lukas.

Your Friend's is a jerk!

-Sorry, but do you want to try a berry?

Explain to me in simple terms what sexual tension is

Jesse held some berries it to Lukas. "Sorry, couldn't help it. Do you want some?" Lukas rolled his eyes smiling, but popped a few in his mouth. "These are really good! Hey, we should probably meet up with Olivia and Axle."

-That's not a bad idea

How about swimming?

You don't want to head to my air conditioned house?

"Hey, that's a great idea. Maybe we can build a swimming pool." Lukas brightened up, taking Jesse's hand.

Sing Hold my Hand by Jesse Glenn

-Tease him about holding hands

It's hot out here.

"You were saying it was hot." "It still is, but I like holding your hand." "But my hand's going to get all sweaty." Lukas laughed, swinging their hands together. "Off we go then."

They arrived at Axle' s place right before the sun was going down. "Hey guys." Axel said upon their arrival. Maybe Axle wasn't too hot (see what I did there? XP) about the idea of Jesse dating Lukas, but he learned to accept it. More like, Olivia forcing him too. But, not the point.

-Can we come in?

Just holding hands here

You gonna say something about Lukas?

"Dude, it's hot out here. Can you let us in?" Axel grinned, opening the door. "Sorry it's dark in here. Just saving power." "But it must be as hot outside as it is in here!"

Calm down Lukas.

Desk with it.

-It's shady in here, and it might be cooler than outside.

"Aww, Lukas. It's kinda cooler in here than outside. Besides, it blocks us from the sun's rays." Lukas followed Jesse in. "Hey guys!" Olivia was standing on top of a diving board. "We finished building this together! Isn't it cool!?"

You could've made it better.

-Me and Lukas could've helped

It's crappy looking

"You guys could've waited for us." Jesse pouted slightly, but smiled. "Sorry! But it got so hot, we just had to!" Olivia jumped in and water splashed all over Lukas and Jesse. "Hey!" They both shouted at the same time, but Jesse pushed Lukas in the water before jumping in.

They all had fun in the pool, with Jesse stealing kisses from Lukas secretly behind his friend's backs. Lukas stopped him at one point. "I don't want to get caught.."

-*roll your eyes and kiss him anyways*

'Alright then..'

*splash him with water*

Jesse rolled his eyes, smiling as he stole another kiss from Lukas. "Hey, I like kissing you." Lukas laughed softly blushing. "I guess I can't blame you. I enjoy kissing you too." Jesse wondered a bit- Was there something more than a kiss that they could do? Jesse was about to ask when Axel did a Canon ball. "Woah!" Yep. Nothing could get better than this...

Jesse was hanging out at Lukas' house, just laying side by side on the bed. Well, kinda. Lukas was still 'hot' so Jesse wasn't laying as close to Lukas as he would've liked. "It's so nice outside, with the blocky stars and moon.."

'Only because you destroyed the roof.'

\- 'You kinda removed the roof, Lukas..'

'You sure nothing's gonna kill us?'

"Maybe that's because it got so hot that you decided to take the roof apart?' Lukas laughed. "I guess so.." They laid in silence, taking in the beautiful sky. "It's still hot in here.." Jesse growled slightly, suddenly found himself pinning Lukas to the bed. "Jesse, Wh-what are you doing!?"

-" If you don't stop going on about how hot it is, I'm going to give you a reason to feel hot."

'Shut up!'

'You're getting really annoying!'

Jesse spoke these words and Lukas blushed fiercely. "J-Jesse? D-do you know what you're doing?"

Of course I do!

-I'll take it slow..

Yeah! Ruben explained everything to me!

"Don't worry, Lukas. I'll take it slow.." Lukas nodded, blushing as Jesse slowly took off Lukas' famous leather jacket. Jesse silently wondered what was next. The room seemed to increase in heat as he sat on Lukas' crotch.

Stroke him

-Take off his shirt

Take off your shirt

Jesse slid his hands up Lukas' shirt, revealing his pale body blushing. Lukas gasped, arching his back so Jesse could take it off completely. Jesse saw it erect, blushed as he stroked one with a finger gently. Lukas bit his lip and arched his back some more a blush on his cheeks. Jesse blushed, and stroked them both at the same time, aroused as Lukas responded with a moan.

Want me to keep going?

What next?

-Tug at his jeans

Jesse turned his attention to Lukas' jeans, and the stiffness he felt. Lukas gladly lifted his hips off the bed and Jesse tugged it down blushing. He left Lukas' boxers on and decided to stroke him trough the fabric. Lukas gasped blushing intensely and touched himself up his chest. Jesse focused on pleasuring Lukas, trying not to get distracted by the arousing sight in front of him. "Jesse, ah, please.."

What?

-nod and pull it all the way down

You want me to stop?

Jesse blushed, pulling it down and tossing it to the side. Lukas sweated under the fully clothed Jesse, blushing intensely as Jesse looked at the hardening member.

Am I supposed to touch it?

Kiss the tip

-Say 'I want to see you do it.'

Jesse smiled, blushing intensely as he grabbed one of Lukas' hands and placed it there. "Stroke it for me, Lukas. I want to see you." Lukas nodded, blushing intensely as he stroked himself. Jesse watched blushing, gasping loudly as Lukas made a sound of pleasure. "Ah!" Lukas looked on the brink of orgasm, when Jesse stopped him. "H-Hey!"

-take it in your mouth

I just let you do it so I could stop you.

You look so adorable!

Jesse smirked slightly taking it in his mouth and licks it up and down. Lukas cried out, grasping the back of Jesse's head tightly. "Ah, ah! Jesse, please-!" Jesse complied gladly, deciding to suck it harder. Lukas moaned loudly, bucking his hips up. "I-I'm almost there-!" Lukas gave a final cry, releasing in Jesse's mouth gasping and blushing intensely.

Swallow it

-kiss Lukas

Spit it out

Jesse swallowed a little before kissing Lukas blushing. Lukas kissed back, moaning as he could taste himself. Jesse pulled away blushing as Lukas laid there panting. Jesse still felt aroused and the area between his legs was hard. Lukas calmed his breathing a bit and was now looking at Jesse. Jesse looked back, wondering what to do next.

Trade places?

Kiss him again

-start to undress

Jesse finally realized how hot it was and shrugged off his suspenders so he could unbutton his shirt. Lukas watched him blushing intensely, still laying on the bed. Jesse threw the shirt somewhere, blushing as his upper body was exposed to Lukas. Lukas was aroused again, so he took Jesse by the hips blushing intensely. "T-Take that off.."

'No?'

Then what?

-Do it

Jesse nodded, blushing as Lukas helped him take it off completely. Lukas licked his lips, looking there. Jesse blushed taking off the last of his clothes. Jesse ran his fingers casually against Lukas' sweaty skin between his legs, until he found an area where he could slip his fingers in. Lukas' heart was pounding as Jesse curiously sucked his fingers and slipped one in easily. Lukas moaned, blushing intensely arching his back. Jesse continued slowly.

Ask if he should stop

-Add a second finger and kiss his neck

Run away now

Jesse kissed Lukas' neck and moved two of his fingers in and out of Lukas' entrance. Lukas was gasping and was reaching a hand between them. Jesse felt the grip on his hard on and moaned loudly blushing intensely. His fingers continued much faster and so did Lukas' s hand.

-Ask if he wants it

Stop

Continue at a much faster rate

"D-do you want me to do it Lukas?" Lukas nodded blushing intensely. "Y-yes I do want it Jesse! Ah, please! I want you inside me right now!" Jesse pulled his fingers out and covered Lukas' mouth while he slid in him easily. Lukas screamed in pleasure, muffled by Jesse's hand, gripping the sheets tightly as Jesse waited for him to get used to it. "W-we're not doing so bad for a f-first are we? Ah.."

'Is it really the best time to be asking?"

-Y-yeah, this is actually my first time..

Let me finish!

"Yeah, ahh, this is my first time.." Lukas blushed intensely huffing before moving his hips a little. "Y-you can go faster now." Jesse nodded, moving in and out slowly. It was so wonderfully tight inside Lukas and he moved faster. Lukas was absolutely melting in the sheets. "Yes! A-Ah! Faster Jesse!" Gosh, Lukas was loud.

Slow down

Tell Lukas to shut up

-Trek him to beg for it

"Yeah, but you have to beg for it!" Jesse slowed down, causing Lukas to groan. "I-I want you to do me harder, please! Ah.. Jesse!" Jesse decided to flip Lukas over so he could have better access. Lukas got on his hands and knees blushing intensely as Jesse continued much faster and harder. Both of them moaned loudly and kept going. Jesse finally released inside Lukas gasping and blushing intensely. Lukas came a few seconds later gasping. Jesse pulled out blushing intensely and panting. "Ah.." "Y-you were ready good Jesse.." Lukas said in between breaths.

-Love you

Thanks

You were annoying earlier..

"Heh, love you too." Lukas blushed intensely kissing Jesse. "Yeah me too." So, the next morning, Ruben found them wrapped in each other's arms. He oinks knowingly and leaves with a smile on his piggy face...

Heh, I love these dorks. All kindsa reviews welcome!


End file.
